Given that mobile computing systems, such as smart phones, have emerged as the preferred platform for information access and computing for an increasingly large percentage of computing system users, there is an increased need to ensure that data entry, and data processing functions, can be performed with minimal manual user input and through small form factor display screens.
For instance, while a “qwerty” keyboard can be made to fit in a space less than 2 inches wide on a smart phone, that fact doesn't make it easy or efficient to use. Consequently, using mobile applications and mobile systems it is currently difficult to record or enter data and perform various basic computing system functions. In particular, it takes significant time to manually enter individual letters, numbers, or other symbols using the typical smart phone data entry systems.
One computing function that currently requires significant manual data entry is the typical calculator function provided through most computing systems and/or mobile devices. For instance, in order to perform the simple addition of three numbers, say 100, 200, and 300, a user must currently individually enter the three digits “1”, “0”, and “0”. Then the user must indicate what operation is desired, typically by selecting a symbol, in this specific illustrative example, the addition symbol (+). Then, in this specific illustrative example, the user must individually enter the three digits “2”, “0”, and “0”. Then the user must request the operation be performed, typically by selecting the “=” symbol. Then the user must individually enter the three digits “3”, “0”, and “0” and again indicate what operation is desired, or vice versa, depending on the particular system being used. Finally the user must again request the operation be performed, typically by selecting the “=” symbol.
All, or most, of the above steps must currently be performed through manual data entry using currently available calculator functions. As can be seen, this provides multiple opportunities for the introduction of errors, typically through user error such as miss keying data. In addition, even when performed/entered correctly, the above process is still time consuming and highly inefficient. This situation is far from ideal even on a traditional desk-top computing system with a full sized keyboard. However, when the process is attempted using a small form factor keyboard or display screen, such as those associated with a smart phone or other mobile computing systems, the data entry error probability and inefficacies are even more pronounced, and, at times, results in an unworkable situation. Consequently, currently available calculator functions are not efficient or user friendly in either desktop or mobile environments.
What is needed is an improved calculator function that is easy to use in any computing system environment and is efficient and intuitive for the user.